Funny Feelings
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: What happens when R5 & the A&A cast go on a world tour. What happens when Rocky falls for another guy? what happens when Laura falls for someone no-one would of expect? And Ross, what's he been hiding from the rest of the world? Same writer, different account :3
1. A Strange Feeling

**Hey guys, so this IS comexonxgetxLOUD here. I have an new account cause my last one got closed for an unknown reason. Anyway, here's the re-write of funny feelings. **

**Summary: What happens when R5 & the A&A cast go on a world tour. What happens when Rocky falls for another guy? what happens when Laura falls for someone no-one would of expect? And Ross, what's he been hiding from the rest of the world? **

**Couples: well if you read before you would know. :3 **

**rating: T. May have some M rated stuff later though**

**enjoy!**

* * *

-7 months ago-

Rockys POV:

Everytime i look at Ratliff i get this weird feeling in my stomach. Like its butterflies or something. I don't exactly know what it is, or why its happening. But i know its something i've never felt before. Strange thing is I've known Ratliff for 4 years, and this feeling, whatever it is has just started happening. We've just finished the LOUD tour, and now we're going to announce we're doing another on. Literary. We're announcing in like 5 minutes.

"Hey" he says, walking over too me, and sitting next to me on the couch. This feeling, whatever it is, is really strong.

"hey" i say back, smiling at him. i don't know why, i'm just smiling.

"what's up?" he ask's

"nothing really, just chillin" i say, and he laughs a little"oh right, you just looked lonely, so i thought i'd give you some company" he smiles as he says that. Thats Ratliff for you, always putting other peoples feelings first. He's such a sweetheart. Wait.. that's something a girl word say when they have a crush on someone... what?

"thanks Ratliff, i was just thinking about stuff really" i tell him

"i know, you had your 'thinking face' on" he says, causing me to chuckle a little. "you were just on your own, and you also looked kinda bored and fed up so i came to see if you needed company" he tells me.

"Ratliff, i weren't having a go or anything, you don't have to explain anything to me" i tell him. He looks like he's about to reply until Ross opened is big mouth.

"oi _lovebirds_ we got to go" Ross said jokingly, and suddenly a wave of sadness just crashed on me. i don't know why, but it did.

"you're one to talk Ross!" Ratliff said, causing him to blush. "you're forever flirting on the phone with this mystery girl of yours!" he adds on, causing Ross to go even more red. He's like a tomato. Causing me and Ratliff to burst out laughing.

"alright, alright i guess i deserved that" he says, starting to get less red. "now come on, it's time for the interview!" he says, and leaves the room. We stop laughing for a split second, then we look at each other and burst out laughing again. Man i love his laugh. huh? did i just think that? whatever. We walk to backstage of the set, still laughing and everyone looks at us weirdly, Ross isn't there. Wonder where he went.

"why are you two laughing?" Riker asks us, then Ross runs up. Still a tad bit red. "and why's Ross red?" he then adds on.

"because, i called them 'love birds' and then they said something about my 'mystery girl'" Ross said.

"oh right, well you were walking into that one" Rydel says, joining in the conversation.

"what is this, try and make Ross red minutes before the interview?!" Ross exclaims, and we all laugh a little. "it's not funny" he whines.

"well tell us who she is then" i say to him.

"what, right before an interview, where the interviewer could hear me, hell no" Ross says, and we all roll our eyes.

"R5 you're on in 2" some backstage person said, and walked off to do something else. 2 Minutes soon passed by and we just waited to on. Did i mention its live and going to be live on TV.

"And welcome back to celeb gossip. Now welcome the hottest band out there R5!" She said and we all walked out on stage and the audience went crazy.

* * *

-half an hour later-

Ratliff's POV:

"Okay, sadly this awesome interview must come to an end at some point. But luckily we have time for two more questions." She said.

"what are those questions?" Rocky asked her, and she just smiled.

"This first one is mainly aimed at Ross, but i guess you can say your opinions" she said.

"ask away" Ross said chuckling.

"great, Ross what's your opinion on Raura?" She asked him, the audience 'cooed'. "We ALL want to know Ross, don't be shy. Just tell us the truth." she then added.

"not all of us want to know" i think i heard Riker mumble from beside me. But i could of been hearing things

"well er.. This is weird" Ross says, he looks like he's going to add more but she cuts him off.

"well, lets make this a little simpler. Are you and Laura dating?" She asks.

"aren't you taking this a little too personal here?!" Rydel exclaimed.

"No, its just a simple question. I must ask what the fans want to hear. If it was up to me, i wouldn't ask the question as i'm not a 'Raura' shipper" she told Rydel.

"no, what i meant was its a little weird saying this about mine and Laura's private lives. But Raura is not happening and it will never happen. Sorry 'Raura' fans, but we're just friends." Ross says.

"oh... Right." She just says.

"Whats the second question?" Riker asks, her. What i don't know the interviewers name.

"Oh right.. Yeah! The second question, what does the future hold for R5?" she asks us, and we all turn to Riker causing us all to laugh a little.

"well Lynn" he starts. So thats her name. "we will be working on a album shortly. Very shortly. Then because Ross has got promotion for Teen Beach movie we've decided to play a couple of shows in Europe. That's just the start of it, we are also planning to do a world tour next year! As soon as we know whats happening with Austin and Ally, we can get it all sorted out." Riker said.

"wow. So busy months ahead of you all coming up then." she started and we all went 'yeah' and we went to get ready for the performance. "well you all heard it hear first, Raura isn't happening and there's an album and world wide tour heading your way soon! Now here's R5 with their single 'LOUD'" Lynn says as the lights go darker.

_Looking for the one tonight_

_But I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh_

_And I can never get it right_

_I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

_I've been searching every city_

_Never giving up_

_'Til I find my angel_

_Diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal_

_Baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down._

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the light to shine_

_To start a fire_

_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_

_And baby when our stars align_

_We can't get no higher_

_You just give me a sign_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_(Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the one tonight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight)_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear you loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

"that's all for todays show on celeb gossip! Thanks for tuning in! See you all next time! Bye" Lynn said. We all chanted bye as the show ended. We all head back to the green room to get our stuff and get out of the studio. I felt something weird and slightly new when Rocky sang. I don't know what it was, but it was weird. I also got it earlier when i was talking to Rocky in the green room too. We were walking back and his hand accidently brushed my hand. I felt sparks shoot up my arm. Then it hits me.

I'm falling for Rocky.

* * *

**Review if you want me to continue! :3 by the way some things may be the same. But generally it will be different. \O/**

**TBC!**


	2. Leaving for Tour

**hey! here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Lauren: yeah, things happen. Yeah there will be some stuff different, but similar if you get me haha :D **

* * *

-one week before the tour begins-

Ross' POV-

"And CUT!" I heard the director shout. We had just finished the last episode of season 3, and the last ever episode of Austin and Ally. With R5 going on tour and everything, we can't continue it. It wouldn't w fair to the fans if we took almost a year off then to return again once we're back. It wouldn't seem right. Also what more can we go with the show? The season 2 finale ended with Austin going on tour, Ally overcome her stage fright and has a big record deal. We even had the rest of R5 guest star on an episode. There's not much more we can do, also its rarely disney orders an 4th season of a show, and even if Austin and Ally did get a 4th season, whats to say that there would be a 5th season? Disney doesn't do 5 seasons of one show.

"ROSS!" I heard someone shout. It was Laura. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to slap you" she then added, causing my eyes to widen. "just joking..." she laughs, and i swear i hear her mumble maybe.

"good job i didn't have to get slapped" i say, causing her to roll her eyes.

"i was half tempted to in the first place. You just looked like you were starring into space, everything okay?" she ask's me, concerned obviously.

"just thinking, how the last few years have been. It's a shame it's over" I say, knowing she'll feel the same way.

"yeah, i know. It's been a part of my life, and now it's over, well it just feels like someone took a big chunk of my life away really. Never the less, you know what they say, good things must come to an end" she says, causing me to sigh.

"exactly" I just say, "i'd love to keep in contact with you all, i mean, we all have a good friendship and everything.." I added, but get interrupted.

"yeah, but you're going on a world tour for the best part of a year, thing's might change by the time you get back" Laura says, causing me to frown.

"I know..." I say frowning, but then i get an idea.. "I know!" I then exclaim.

"you know what?" Laura ask's confused.

"come with me" i say, but grab her arm and run with her before she has a chance to answer.

"does it look like i have a choice?!" she exclaims causing me to chuckle. I see Raini & Calum just talking, i stop running for a moment.

"hey guys!" i say, grinning.

"Ross.." they both say, confused and a little scared. "Laura what's going on, and why is he grinning like that?" Raini then added.

"i don't know, we were just talking, then he just said come with me and started practiacly dragging me anyway" Laura said to them.

"and you're coming too, Laura grab Raini" i tell her, grabbing Calum.

"okay?" both girls say confused, never the less Laura grabbed Raini by the arm and i started running with them too my dressing room, where the others are. Finally we get there and i burst through the door, with them all.

"Ross, care to tell us what that was about?!" Calum exclaimed out of breath, well we are all out of breath like, but still.

"erm, are you all alright?" Rydel asks, sitting up from leaning on Ratliff's shoulder, i'm guessing anyway. Long story short Rydel and Ratliff are dating.

"well we would be if Ross didn't drag us all the way from the set, to here, running because of whatever is going through his head." Laura said, and i rolled my eyes.

"yeah, yeah get a drink from the mini fridge and catch your breath then!" i said to her.

"maybe i will" she said, getting one and sitting on the couch next to Riker.

"Ross are you going to tell us why you decided to drag us what feels like a thousand miles?" Raini said, sitting on one of the free chairs.

"okay, so you know the part about me and Laura talking, well Calum and Raini do anyway" i said.

"no not really, you didn't actually tell us what you were talking about with each other" Calum said.

"and how are we supposed to know Ross, we weren't there" Ratliff then adds.

"okay, okay. i was just trying to make a long story short, cut me some slack dude" i say.

"basically what we were talking about is what the last few years has been like in our lives thanks to Austin and Ally, and how it feels that it's now over." Laura says. "was that so hard to say Ross?" she then adds, causing Rydel, Raini, Rocky & Riker to laugh a little.

"i was going to say that..." i trail off.

"no you weren't, and even if you were, we would still be sat here at Christmas the way you were going" Laura says, and everyone laughed a little at that, causing me to go bright red. i could feel it.

"aww is little Rossy embarrassed?" Rocky says, causing them all to laugh even harder.

"ALRIGHT!" i shout causing them all to look at me, shocked. i don't shout a lot, so it's a bit of a shock to them. "do you wanna know what my idea is?" i ask them.

"YES!" they all shout, causing me to chuckle.

"i wanna know what was worth getting dragged around for, i'm sure Raini and Calum would agree too" Laura says, and Raini & Calum nod their heads.

"okay, okay. we're all pretty close as friends right?" i ask them, knowing the answer. never the less they all nod their heads. "and we're going away for nearly a year, right" i say, and Riker, Rydel, Rocky & Ratliff nod their heads this time. "so what about if we bring the rest of the Austin and Ally cast on tour with us!" i say, and all their jaws drop. Well that wasn't the reaction I was looking for. Five minutes pass, and they are frozen like that, come on it wasn't THAT bad of an idea. "GUYS!" I shout and they all snap out of it. "thank you"

"Ross, that's a crazy idea, in fact its beyond crazy!" Raini exclaimed to me.

"But think about it, we're all really close, and we're not going to be back for a year, and things might change by the time I come back, I really don't want to lose contact with you all. We have all come so close to each other in these years, so why should it end after Austin and Ally is finished?" Ross said.

"Ross, you can't go round coming up with idea's like that, a week before the tour! it's too short notice! Laura, Raini & Calum will have to pack a lot, and never stop until we actually go. We've been packing for over half a year for this tour, and we still haven't finished yet. How are they supposed to do all that packing in space of a week, Ross?" Ratliff asks me.

"he makes a good point" Calum said. "Not that I'm not happy about the idea, I think it's a great idea, but it's short notice Ross" Calum says.

"well there is this thing called shopping" Laura says, causing Rydel to squeal. Well done Laura.

"The shopping part will be the best bit! Well for us girls anyway, Think about it, we can get clothes from different cultures. It will be the bomb!" Rydel says, causing us guys to roll our eyes.

"well I like the sound of that" Raini said.

"and I have always wanted to tour the world, might as well do it while the offers there" Laura said.

"and the best part it would be free for them, except the shopping part" Riker said.

"so, are you agreeing with me on this idea?" I ask them, after a moments silence.

"absolutely" they all say, causing me to smile.

"great!" I say.

"but in all reality it's up to the record label" Ratliff said, and everyone nods in agreement.

"that's why we're going down there now" I said, standing up.

"woah, woah woah, who's this 'we'?" Rocky asks. "you're idea, you ask the record label" he then added.

"but you all agreed with me" I said, smirking. What, you didn't think I would ask the label then ask them.

"you cheeky bastard" Raini said, causing me to chuckle.

"I know, great isn't it" I said, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"lets just get this over and done with" Ratliff says, and we all head of to the record label.

* * *

-Ratliff's POV-

We're all in the mini bus, heading down to the record label to see if the rest of the Austin & Ally cast can come with us. Sat next to Rydel, having my arm draped round her. Yeah so I may have some feelings for Rocky somewhere down the line, but I also knew how Rydel felt about me, and when she asked me out, everyone was staring at me, I couldn't say no to her and embarrass her in front of he whole family, and I was scared that Riker would kill me, so I said yes. But that doesn't mean that I don't feel for her in some way, because I do. I fell in love with her, but I ain't to sure what kind of love, but lets just say I definitely feel something with her.

"you okay?" Rydel asks me, "you've been zoned out for a while. What are you thinking about?" she askes me, and I turn my head and look at her.

"Just stuff, nothing much really, and being excited that we're finally going on our first world tour" I tell her, and she smiles at me.

"you know what the best part is?" she asks me.

"the shopping?" I joke, and she giggles a little.

"no, being able to go round the world with you" she tells me.

"really?" I ask her.

"really" she says and we kiss.

"EW PDA! GET A ROOM YOU TWO" I hear Calum shout. We pull away from the kiss.

"you're just jealous" I tell him.

"of you two? being a couple? erm no" he tells me.

"no, because of us being in love and you getting nowhere with Raini" I say, and I quickly slap my hand over my mouth. opps.

"dude, you like Raini?" Ross asks him.

"Whaaaaaattttt?!" Calum says in a REALLY high pitch voice. "psh no. I like her as a friend, but not as a girlfriend" Calum lies.

"oh my god, you do!" Laura says.

"well er..." Calum trails off.

"Calum, it's okay.." Raini starts. "But, I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now, sorry" she then adds.

"oh, well okay then" Calum said to Raini.

"don't be mad, it's not you, it's me" Raini says.

"why does this sound like a break-up speech?" Rydel whispers in my ear, before I get a chance to reply, Riker stops the car.

"we're here" Riker said, and we all get out the car. Lets see if the rest of the cast can come with us on tour then. Five minutes later, we were sat down, talking to the tour mangers and all those people.

"so what brings you here?" one of them asked us, and we all look at Ross.

"so I guess I'll be the one talking then" I heard him mumble from next to me. "I had this idea, today, that the rest of the Austin and Ally cast should come with us on tour" Ross said to the tour managers.

"you came up with this idea, today, one week before you're due to go! I must say that your timing is terrible Ross" another said.

"I know, but me and Laura were talking about how much Austin and Ally has made an impact on our lives, I just came up with the idea that they should come with us" Ross said.

"and why's this, and any actual reason?" the first one asked.

"because we have a really close friendship for starters" Ross says.

"and because it would be a great way to promote season 3 of Austin and Ally all over the world!" Laura says.

"well I can see why you would want to go on the tour. So yes, the rest of the Austin and Ally cast can go on the tour" Another person says, and we all cheer. This will be the _best tour ever. _Touch wood.

* * *

-The night before-

Ross' POV-

So we all agreed that the rest of the Austin and Ally cast & Ratliff should stay round at ours tonight so we can get up and go, quite literary. And we thought it would be easier considering we have to be at the airport at 8am. Raini and Laura are sleeping on the floor of Rydels room, Ratliff is sleeping on the floor in Rocky's room, and Calum is sleeping on the floor in Riker's room. It's half 10 and everyone's in bed, except from me, I'm not even at home. I'm just wondering about. It's a warm night.

"hey" I hear someone say, and I turn around and see her.

"hey you, i'm not late am I?" I ask her, and she shakes her head.

"no, not really, I just got here myself" she says, taking a step towards me.

"good" I say and hug her. I'm really going to miss her.

"good" she says, and I pull away so that I can see her. "you were thinking out loud" she says.

"oh right, well it's true, I am going to miss you" I tell her.

"well I hope so, I am your girlfriend after all" she says.

"I know, and I love you Paige" I tell her.

"I love you too" she says, and I bend down slightly to kiss her.

* * *

-couple of hours later-

I Walk in through the front door, quietly to avoid waking someone up. Yeah risky I know, but I had to see her before I went tomorrow. Her parents are letting her come like half way through the tour. They don't want her gone for nearly a year. I shut the door as quietly as possible, but it still made a little bang. I put my keys down and go inside the kitchen to get a drink.

"boo!" she said quietly, making me jump. It's Laura.

"what are you doing up?" I ask her, then noticing the glass of water in her hand.

"what does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting a drink of water! what about you mister 'trying to be quiet sneaking in the house at half past midnight' where did you go?" she asks me, and I stay silent. I can't tell her, I trust her yeah, but I can't tell her where I was.

"I er..." I say, not being able to think what I could say to her.

"it's alright, I get it. Whoever she is she's a lucky girl." she says, and I just stare wide eyed at her. "oh and you did use protection right" she then adds, giggles then leaves the room

"Laura!" I exclaim, hearing her laugh a little as she goes upstairs, back to bed. Bed doesn't seem like a bad idea right now.

* * *

-in the morning-

Riker's POV-

I wake up to the sound of voices, chatting away like they don't care at, 7am. It's early. I groan and sit up. Then i remembered that we have to be at the airport in an hour. I quickly get dressed, and pack some last minute things. Nice to see Calum got up without waking me up. Notice the sarcasm? Anyway when I've got dressed and finished the last minute packing i shout Rocky up to give me a hand with my suitcases. We loaded them into the mini van, and went back inside to chill for 5 minutes before we had to get to the airport.

"well guys, this is really it. R5 & the Austin and Ally cast world tour" Ross says as I sit down.

"i can't believe it, it only feels like yesterday we were only touring around Cali" Rocky says and i nod in agreement.

"now look at us, world famous and about to go on our first world tour. We made it" i say, and everyone nods in agreement.

"and i can't believe we get to go with you" Laura says, and Raini & Calum nod in agreement.

"yeah, this is going to be the best tour ever!" Ratliff said, then touched wood.

"anyway, we better go if we're going to make it to the airport on time" Ross said.

"yep. Lets go" Rocky said. We all filed out the house, and i locked the door. Our parent's are away in Colorado for the next few weeks, but they said they will join us on the tour eventually.

"come on you, you think to much" Laura said.

"thinking's good" i tell her.

"i know, but not when you have a plane to catch shortly and we ain't even at the airport yet" she said.

"yeah, you got me there" i tell her.

"come on you" she says, and grabs my wrist and pulls me along. For a small girl, she's very strong. I swear i felt something shoot up my arm. I mean i like her, like, like like her, but i don't know if she feels the same way.

Maybe she does.

* * *

**yay! long chapter! XD**

**Review for chapter 3! :D **


	3. Plane Rides & Mexico

**hey! sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter, enjoy! :D**

**replies:**

**Lauren: awe thanks! :D i try to make some parts cute hehe. and omfg same. lol. if that does happen, i will literary die.. Riaura, Rosslington, Rockliff, Rydellington ect... all in the same room. That will literary kill me. haha. i won't last 5 minutes, let alone half an hour.**

**Arlene: haha, yep.**

* * *

-at the airport-

Calums POV-

We all checked in at the airport, without a major problem. Meaning one of the girls suitcases were slightly over weight so we had to put some of her stuff in mine, cause it was the most lightest. Once we got through security and all that lot we just sat in the Starbucks **(1) **cafe thing the airport has, waiting to board the plane. I looked over to Raini, and she was having a laugh with Rydel & Ratliff. I will say that it hurt a lot when she said she wasn't looking for a boyfriend last week. But that's her decision, i respect that. I won't lie, i am jealous of the relationship that Rydel & Ratliff have, because they are so _in love_ with _each other, _and i want that. But that's life, not everyone can be in a happy relationship. I mean, Ross _is _single, and he's perfectly happy. Most people are happy being single, maybe some people are fine with being single.

"Calum, are you alright?" Rocky asked me, nudging me. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"yeah, i'm fine. great even." I said to him.

"you sure. You looked like you were in your own little world there." Ross said, chuckling a little.

"everything's.." i start, and pause. Is everything fine? I mean, there's proof that you don't need to be in a relationship to be properly happy, but after last week, I've been a little depressed. "fine" i finally add. "I'll just get another cup of coffee, or something to fully wake me up. It's still fairly early yet. I'm just tired." i tell them. Heck they all look tired, but it's what, 8, half 8 in the morning.

"okay then." Raini said, but went back to talking to Rydel & Ratliff whatever it was they were talking about. I got my coffee, and sat back down with the others, joining a conversation.

"_boarding call for flight 675 to Mexico city, Mexico. Now boarding gate 8" _we here through the intercom. To think people say it feels like ages when you're sat at the airport waiting for your flight call, when really, now, that felt like only a few minutes.

"come on you, we'll be one person down if your not careful" Raini said, as the others started walking to the gate. Once we had found our gate, give me a break its a big airport, we got on the plane. I got seated next to Raini, i can't really tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but it's something. Ryland and Ross were sat on the two seats behind us, and then Ratliff, Rydel & Rocky were on the 3 seater across the isle, and then Riker & Laura on the other side of them. Soon enough we started to take off, and we were on our way to mexico. Very shortly after that, i felt something heavy on my shoulder. Raini had fallen asleep, on my shoulder. aw. she's so cute sleeping. Damn it Calum, she doesn't want a boyfriend. Snap out of it. Soon enough i fell asleep my self, resting my head on Raini's as well.

* * *

-half an hour later-

Ratliff's POV-

After about half an hour on the plane, pretty much everyone had fallen asleep, including Rydel. I looked over to Raini & Calum, and they had fallen asleep on each other. It was cute. Ross had his head phones in, not that it mattered, he was snoring his head off anyway. Ryland was sleeping too, with his head rested on the window. Finally Riker & Laura were watching a movie together. Couldn't tell what it is, but they seemed like their liking it.

"Ratliff" i heard someone whisper. It was Rocky.

"what's up?" i asked him.

"nothing, i'm just seeing if you were awake. I'm bored" Rocky said. Typical Rocky. But in all fairness most people are asleep right now.

"oh, right." i say.

"yeah, and everyone else is asleep, or watchin a movie like Riker and Laura is." Rocky then added.

"So i'm the person you'd talk to if everyone's occupied?" I questioned. Messing around just to see his reaction.

"Yes..." He starts then his eyes go wide. "Wait no no no!" He then adds. "It's not like that! I.." He starts, then notices me grin. "Wait.. You were only messing! Damn it Ellington. Not cool!" He then exclaims, causing me to laugh.

"I only did it to see your reaction. Priceless!" I say, then laugh even harder.

"SHUT UP, CAN'T YOU SEE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP?!" Someone shouted from down the plane. May of been someone a bit old cause i heard a girl exclaim 'Grandad!' Causing me and Rocky to laugh a bit harder. Then i felt Rydel stir next to me. Opps?

"Hey, How long have we been on the plane for?" Rydel asked, sleepily. Resting her head on my shoulder.

"For about half an hour, 45 minutes." I told her, as she was fighting to stay awake.

"Okay." She said while yawning.

"Go back to sleep sweetie, and when you awake up, we should be in Mexico." I told her.

"Okay." She said again, falling asleep on my shoulder.

"I need to use the restroom." I heard Rocky mumble, with that he got up and walked to the restroom. Hmm i wonder what got into him. I looked over too Riker as he mouthed 'what got into him?' Well I think he mouthed that anyway. I shrugged lightly so I don't disturb Rydel. To which Riker looked down towards the restroom, then went back to watching his movie with Laura.

* * *

-few hours later-

Rocky's POV-

After coming back from the restroom, i saw Rydel still sleeping on Ratliff's shoulder. That didn't help anything because thats exactly the reason i went to the restroom. But after sitting down and blocking the image from my head, i slept for a few hours. When i woke up, everyone else had woke up too.

"Nice to see you awake Rocky." Ross laughed. Causing me to chuckle.

"Said the person who fell asleep first" I said back, causing an 'ooohhh' from Ryland.

"He does have a point there Ross." Raini said, and i smirked.

"You were asleep too Raini." Ratliff said, to her. "On top of Calum's shoulder too. Also Calum rested his head on yours!" Ratliff added, causing us all to chuckle, and them to blush.

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I'm presuming the same man from before shouted. Causing us all to laugh.

_"This is your captain speaking, please but your seatbelt on as we start our descent to Mexico city. We should be touching the ground in about half an hour. Thank you for flying with American airlines. From all the cabin crew we hope you enjoyed your flight and we hope to see you soon. Have a good holiday in Mexico." _We heard the intercom go off, and we put on our seatbelt's as the light flicked on. Soon enough we were going down, and we touched the ground.

_"Please leave your seatbelt's on, until the the vehicle comes to a complete stop. Thanks again for choosing American Airlines" _**(2)**

* * *

-half an hour later-

Ross' POV-

After about half an hour, we walked out of the airport and got our first glimpse of Mexico. **(3) **

"HELLO MEXICO!" Rocky shouted, from the top of his voice.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, BE QUIET!" The same man shouted at us on the plane shouted at us again.

"Grandad! Stop sh-" a girl, roughly 8, started, then her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! It's R5, Ryland AND the Austin and Ally cast!" She squealed. "I'm such a huge fan!" She added. Causing us all to chuckle.

"who?" Her grandad asked.

"The people i'm going to see in concert tomorrow night. Keep up grandad" she added.

"oh, right" her grandad said.

"Anyway, can you sign this for me. I was gonna ask tomorrow night but since your here.." She trailed off.

"Sure" Rydel said, taking the picture that she had. It was the photo of all of us at the Austin & Ally set.

"I remember this" I laughed, as i signed the photo.

"Ryland should of been on it though." Rocky said.

"Oh! Ryland can you sign this, i forgot you weren't on that photo!" The girl said. Causing Ryland to chuckle.

"Sure, what's your name?" Ryland asked her.

"Erika" She said. "Soo does this mean Raura's real then? Considering you braught the Austin & Ally cast with you." Erika then asked, changing the subject. Causing Laura to spit out the drink she was drinking.

"Raura, as in the mountains, or me and Ross?" Laura asked, and her being her she tried to avoid the question.

"You and Ross. I mean why would I ship mountains?" Erika asked her.

"No 'Raura' is not happening" I said, using finger quotations when i said Raura.

"Okay then. I'll be going now" she said taking the now signed pictures. "See you tomorrow." She said, and she left.

"For a 8-9 year old she is quite sassy." Raini said, and me nodding.

"I like her." Calum said, like how Dez would say. We all looked at him weirdly, but shook our heads at him, and went to find where the car is to take us to the hotel. Soon enough, we found it, and started heading for the hotel. Who knew that there were so many 'Raura shippers' in this world. But it also makes it harder to keep my relationship from the rest of the world. How did life become complicated.

* * *

**And there's chapter 3! :-) **

**1) I do not ownStarbucks **

**2) i have no idea if there is a company called American Airlines as i'm not American, so if there is i don't own that.**

**3) It really does take roughly that long to get through the airport with immigration, luggage claim and what not.**

**anyway, review for the next chapter! :D**

**TBC!**


	4. Hotel rooms & a weird Conscience

**hey! So I know i haven't updated this story in a while, and sorry about that. But i hope this chapter makes up for it! :D **

**Replies:**

**Lauren: haha! I liked writing that part. I couldn't resist it. I didn't think he had enough jealousy in the original, but here it is! :D**

**Arlene: haha! Yeah, i love Calum, he seems really funny in real life, so i thought i'd make him have his moments here and there! :D**

**isaOMG: thank you! :D and i choose mexico cause R5 announced that they were going to mexico just before i wrote the chapter xD and yes, there's gonna be Riaura. (queue Aly's freaking out xD)**

**enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

-hour later, at the hotel-

Rydel's POV-

For the whole way to the hotel, Rocky was unusually quiet. Really quiet. To be honest, he hasn't been talking to me as much as he used to since me and Ratliff got together. I wonder why... anyway we got to the hotel and checked in, we're all standing outside the rooms, deciding who's sharing a room with who.

"Okay, we've got 4 double rooms, and one single room, and it's more then likely to be the same for all the tour. But it doesn't mean we'll be sharing with the same person all tour. If that even make's sense..." Riker trailed of, confusing himself really. "Anyway, who wants the single room for now?" Riker then asked. I didn't mind. I mean, I'd like to share a room with someone, and well since Riker's the over protective brother type, there's no way in hell he's going to let me share a room with Ratliff so my other options are have the single rooms or share with Raini or Laura.

"I'll have it." Calum said from behind me, and went to get that room key from Riker. I will say, i'm a little shocked that he wanted to have the single room, but as Riker said, it won't be for all the tour.

"Okay then, Delly do you want to share with Raini?" Riker asked me. Me & Raini looked at each other. I didn't mind.

"I don't mind" Raini said, looking at Riker, "It's up to Rydel" She then added.

"Yeah, I'll share a room with Raini" I told Riker, getting the room key.

"Okay then. So Ross, Ryland. Considering you two share a room with each other at home, do you want to share a room on part of the tour?"Riker asked them, as I unlocked the door for mine and Raini's room.

"yeah" They both chorused as i stepped into the room. My jaw dropped, the room is fantastic and georgeous. Raini did the same when she walked in and closed the door.

"Wow" we both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. This part of the tour is going to be fun. The room had a living room area, Kitchen area, a bathroom area. Two rooms, which had balcony's each, and on joining bathrooms. I hope the other hotels are like this, because this room is amazing.

* * *

Rocky's POV-

So, Calum is on his own and Rydel & Raini are sharing a room and Ross & Ryland are sharing a room. Which leaves Me, Ratliff, Laura and Riker to decide on who to share a room with. I don't mind who to share a room with.

"Right then, so do you two want to share a room together, and I'll share a room with Laura?" Riker asked, well basically demanded. I don't mind like, but how am i supposed to share a room with Ratliff, and keep my feelings bottled up inside. Surely it's not going to work... right?

"Sure! Your okay with that aren't you Rocky?" Ratliff asked me, taking a room key of Riker.

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, causing Ratliff to look at me weirdly.

"O-okay then. We'll see you both in a few hours" Ratliff said, unlocking the room to our room.

_You know_ you _like the sound of that. _Shut up Conscience. _Make me. _I rolled my eye's, which didn't go unoticed by Ratliff.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, looking a bit confused at why I did that.

"Yeah, i'm fine" I said, reassuring him.

"Okay then... If your sure." Ratliff said, still not taking his eyes off me. _Those eyes that you want to roam up and down you-_ SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!

"I'm fine. Really." I told him, then walked into one of the bedrooms and started unpacking my clothes. Boy is this going to be a long tour. Especially with my perverted consciene. _Oh! You know you like it! _Will you please, shut up!

* * *

-hour later-

Ross' POV-

I had finished unpacking a few minutes ago, and now I'm lying on the bed bored. Ryland's still unpacking, and i'm persuming that everyone else would be too so I'm stuck here doing nothing. Oh i know, I'll text Paige!

_Ross/_Paige

_Hey Beautiful! ;) xx_

Heey! xx

_How are you? xx_

I'm fine thanks, you? xx 

_Missing you already :( xx_

Aw Ross! It's not my fault my parents don't want me to spend nearly a whole year away from home :/ xx

_I know! But I still miss you :( xx_

I know xx

_I wish you were here with me, It's going to be no fun without you xx_

Ross... me and you both know that's a lie.. xx

_Okay, it isn't going to be as fun without you. Is that better? xx_

Maybe... :D but if that was the case, your family still doesn't know about our relationship xx

_Weeeellll... about that, Laura sort of knows... sorry! she caught me sneaking in home at midnight on the night before we left for tour.. xx_

And you told her?! xx

_Nope, she guessed xx_

Oh right. It was going to come out at some point, but even so.. We're going to have to tell your family that we're together at somepoint. Well you will anyway xx

_What do you mean I will? :O xx_

Well your the one thats on tour with them currently, and your going to have to tell them before I join you all. xx

_I guess, but can't we video chat when 'I' do it? xx_

Nope :) xx

_Oh, alright then! xx_

Great! xx

_I'm going to have to go now, everyone's finished unpacking so we're going to go and get something to eat, i'll talk to you later. xx_

Oh, okay! byee! xx

_Love you xx_

* * *

Paige's POV-

_Love you xx _he texted back. I had to re-read the next like a million times just to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. He hasn't said that before, well he did once, but I thought I missed heard him.

Love you too xx I replied, then put my phone down.

"Is it that mystery boy that you won't tell anyone about?" My best friend Lee said from beside me, "I'm hurt that you won't tell me" he then added, faking hurt.

"Ha ha, is it any wonder that I won't tell you? I'll never hear the end of it if I do. Besides which, even his own family doesn't know, what make's you think I'm going to tell people?" I said, picking up my drink.

"You could do! Come on Paige, I'm your best friend. Tell me who he is, please?" He begged, causing me to smirk.

"Nope, not going to happen Lee." I said, and continued watching the movie that was playing.

"Well your no fun" I heard him mumble, causing me to chuckle.

"Not going to happen, no matter what you say" I told him, causing him to pout. I will tell him, just when I'm ready to.

* * *

**And that's the end of that Chapter :D **

**6+ reviews for the next one? :-)**


	5. Two's company, Three's a crowd

**Hey! So 2 updates of this story in the past 24hrs. You lucky people haha :3 Thanks for the reviews by the way, but perhaps could i reach the amount of reviews i ask for this time? :-) Oh by the way I love the amount of people that are Fave/Reviewing but could you review please? **

**Replies:**

**Lauren: omg! I am crying! Your review made me laugh. And there is a reason there may be a few chapters rated M later on ;)**

**Arlene: haha! that was the idea to make people laugh. I laughed writing it. You didn't have to wait long huh :)**

**Shelby Tommo: haha, yup. There sharing a room ;) Yes, Riker is a demanding person. haha, thank you! and you missy should update xD aw, you wanna be in the story? haha, we'll see (I'll talk to you about it on Twitter xD) To be honest, i liked it too.. opps? ;)**

**Oh, those who loved a jealous Rocky... Spoiler alert! He's back ;)**

* * *

**-**couple of hours later-

Rocky's POV-

I walk out my bedroom, to see Rydel & Ratliff 'snuggling' on the couch. Okay, have they not heard of PDA. I don't need to see them all lovey dovey while being on tour.

_Only because your jealous. _

You again.

_It's the truth though._

I don't need your input conscience. GO AWAY!

_Sorry, no can do._

Your really starting to annoy me, you know that right?

_Good._

"Er, Rocky. You alright?" Rydel asked me, looking at me. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I love her, just seeing her with him, like that, just hurts i guess.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go anywhere else. Bye now!" I said, rushing towards the door. As I closed it, i saw the luck of concern Ratliff briefly gave me, before pulling Rydel closer to him and watching whatever they were watching. I will say, that hurt. I rolled my eyes. 'Get over it Rocky, he's not going to like you back' I thought to myself. I knocked on Riker & Laura's hotel room. God knows what their doing, but i just had to get away from Ratliff & Rydel.

"Er... hi Rocky. Are you okay?" Laura asked me, as I walked in when she opened the door.

"Rocky? What are you doing?" Riker then asked me, as i sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Ratliff & Rydel are doing couple-y stuff and I wanted to leave them alone" I lied. I can't tell them the truth, that would involve questions and which will lead me to tell them my feelings for Ratliff.

"Right.." Laura trailed off, getting a drink. "Anyone else want a drink?" She then asked, both me and Riker shook our heads.

"Wait, is there only one bedroom in this room?" I asked them, well that's going to be awkward.

"Yeah,_ mix-up_ with the rooms _apparently_. There was no other double rooms, so it was either stay in this room or move to a different hotel." Riker said, sitting down next to me.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements, I mean surely one of you is going to sleep on the couch or something... right?" I asked them, as Laura sat on a chair.

"We haven't decided yet, we were going to before you knocked on the door" Riker said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh right... shall I go then?" I asked, nearly standing up.

"No, you may as well stay now your here. Besides we weren't doing much, we can talk about it later." Laura said, giving a almost glare to Riker. Hmm I wonder what that was for.

"Well okay then" I said, and we all watched a movie.

* * *

-couple hours later-

"Bye you two!" I called as I closed the door. Laura was getting tired, and they still needed to sort out sleeping arrangements, so i decided to leave them too it. I walked across the corridor to mine and Ratliff's room. I used the key to get in, and unfortunately Rydel's still here... and they're making out on the couch. I nearly threw up in my mouth. That's the last thing you want to see when you walk into your own hotel room. I purposely slamed the door, making them jump apart.

"Oh, hi Rocky. Didn't see you there!" Ratliff said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I figured that when I saw you sucking the face off my only sister!" I said while rolling my eyes.

"That's my queue to leave!" Rydel said, pecking Ratliff's cheek.

"You got that right" I mumbled a little too loud.

"Rocky!" Ratliff exclaimed to me, like I was the one that is in the wrong.

"Sorry. Delly you know I love you, but see this from my point of view. Imagine you walking into a room where _Riker and Laura _are making out. Wouldn't you feel weirded out?" I asked her.

"First, yes. Second why would Riker and Laura even be making out?!" She then asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just spent the night with them, so that's why I used them as an example I guess." I told her.

"Okay... night babe. Night Rocky" Rydel said, causing me to roll my eyes. Then she left the room causing me to sigh in relief.

"Well that was a little rude to your own sister, don't you think? What has gotten into you! You were acting weird on the plane and you're acting weird now! What the heck is wrong with you Rocky?" Ratliff basically demanded.

"It's none of your freaking business! If you miss your girlfriend that much, go to her right now and disgust Raini! I'm not in the mood to argue with you! So just shut up! I'm going to bed. Good night!" I said, then walked off to my bedroom.

"What the heck was that?!" I heard Ratliff mumble, before turning the TV back on.

* * *

Laura's POV-

"Right, there's two of us and one bedroom with a double bed. I'll sleep on the couch. I don't mind, it's really comfy anyway" I told Riker, sitting next to him.

"No, Laur! I can't let you do that! It's only right if I take the couch and you sleep in the bed." Riker told me, looking at me, smiling a little.

"But have you seen the size of the bed! I'll feel bad cause I'm tiny, and I won't need all that space!" I exclaimed to him, causing him to sigh.

"But Lau-" He said, before I cut him off

"Don't but Laura me! I'm tiny! I won't need all that space and I'll feel guilty for having all that space and not even needing most of it!" I told him, causing him to sigh.

"But Laura, let me be the nice guy and let me let you have the bed! I really don't mind!" Riker told me, pulling me onto his lap for an unknown reason. I mean, don't get me wrong, we're close, but he hasn't done that before. I sighed. Who knew that something simple like sorting out sleeping arrangements would be like this.

"Laur, can I tell you something?" He then added, asking me. Causing me to nod my head. "Laura, i'm hopelessly in love with you! I have been ever since i met you! You were young then, I get that! You weren't even 18! But something caused me to fall in love with you, and it was awful not being able to tell you how I feel and not being able to be with you because of the stupid law. But, your 18 now, and i couldn't hold it in anymore. I love you, Laura. More then you can imagine" Riker told me softly. I was shocked. Saying I had a crush on him, was a understatement. But never would i thought he would like me, like that. He's looking at me, full of worry. I sighed, 'Riker did his bit, so it's your turn' i thought to myself. So i kissed him, it took a second for him to respond, but when he did, he kissed me back. I pulled away slowly and smiled.

"How about we both share the bed?" I asked him, resting my forehead on his.

"Sure. Why none of us thought about that before, who knows." He said, laughing a little. I got off his lap and walked towards the bed room.

"Night Riker." I said, then walked into the bedroom and got changed. I layed down in bed, and shortly after I felt the matress dip down a little behind me, and a arm snake around my waist, and i fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Aww! I loved writing that last part! :D I just love writing cute stuff like that. haha! :D**

**So, the goal was 6+ reviews for this chapter, and sadly i didn't get that... so 5+ reviews for the next chapter? :D **


End file.
